staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Kwietnia 2006
06.05 Białoruś, Białoruś - magazyn 06.30 Tak miało być (15) - serial obyczajowy 06.55 Był taki dzień: 9 kwietnia - felieton 07.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 07.55 Weterynarz Fred (21): Gwiazda ekranu - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 08.05 Lippy and Messy 08.15 Domisie: Domisiowe duchy - program dla dzieci 08.40 Dzieci świata: Moja farma - M'Parany na Madagaskarze - serial dokumentalny, Francja 08.55 Dzieci świata: Mali mistrzowie - James i gra w polo - serial dokumentalny, Francja 09.15 Teleranek - program dla dzieci 09.45 Królestwo Maciusia - program dla dzieci 10.10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (5): Kwestia zasad - serial animowany, Kanada 10.40 Szkoła złamanych serc (50/80) - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 11.55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki (w tym o godz. 12.20 Anioł Pański) 12.55 Był taki dzień: 9 kwietnia - felieton 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Wywiad i opinie - program publicystyczny 13.35 Kochamy polskie komedie - teleturniej 14.05 Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko - komedia 15.50 BBC w Jedynce: W dzikim lesie - film dokumentalny 16.45 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Cicha woda - komedia, Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania 19.00 Wieczorynka: Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.05 Ranczo (5): Wieść gminna - serial obyczajowy 21.10 Sekrety - film obyczajowy, USA 1992 22.45 Losowanie audiotele 22.55 Uczta kinomana: Idealny mąż - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 00.35 Około północy - magazyn 00.55 Kolekcja kinomana: Burza nad Azją - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1928 02.30 Był taki dzień: 9 kwietnia - felieton 02.35 Zakończenie programu 05.40 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 05.45 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (6): Kota nie ma, myszy harcują - serial komediowy 06.15 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (7): Urok dojrzałego mężczyzny- serial komediowy 06.40 Smak Europy - reportaż 06.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (7-ost.): Rozstanie - serial animowany, Polska 07.15 Złotopolscy (757): Odważenie się - serial obyczajowy 07.40 M jak miłość (401) - serial obyczajowy 08.30 Zacisze gwiazd: Mariusz Pudzianowski 09.00 W śniegu i mrozie - film dokumentalny 09.25 Ostoja - magazyn łowiecki 09.55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Europa: Podróż w czasie - narodziny (1) - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Odświętny smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Gwiazdy w południe: Mózg - komedia sensacyjna 13.25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (10/13) - serial komediowy 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (758): Fałszywe dokumenty - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Szansa na sukces: Beata Kozidrak - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Na dobre i na złe (253) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.00 Egzamin z życia (42) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.50 Młode Wilki 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Dubidu - quiz muzyczny 20.00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb - komedia obyczajowa, Wielka Brytania 1994 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? - magazyn 22.45 Linia specjalna: Tadeusz Mazowiecki - program publicystyczny 23.15 Ogród sztuk - magazyn kulturalny 23.40 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Przemiana 1999 - sztuka Lidii Amejko, Polska 2001 00.50 Hotel Splendide - komediodramat, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2000 02.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (217) – serial obyczajowy 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (218) – serial obyczajowy 07:30 Król Szamanów – serial animowany 08:00 Power Rangers (509) – serial dla młodzieży 08:30 Hugo 2006 – program dla dzieci 09:00 India: Kingdom of the Tiger – film dokumentalny 10:00 Słoneczny patrol (219) – serial przygodowy 11:00 Wymarłe miasto planety małp – film fantastyczny, USA 1974 13:00 Człowiek w czerwonym bucie – komedia, USA 1985 15:00 Show!Time – program rozrywkowy 16:30 Grasz, czy nie grasz – program rozrywkowy 17:45 O rety! Kabarety! – program rozrywkowy 18:15 Daleko od noszy (81) – serial komediowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (222) – serial komediowy 20:30 Pensjonat pod Różą (103) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Fala zbrodni (49) – serial sensacyjny 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22:35 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 23:35 Nasze dzieci – talk show 00:35 Magazyn sportowy 02:35 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 03:35 BoomBox – program rozrywkowy 05:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:00 Boks: Gala boksu w Las Vegas 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Niania (21) – serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Przybysz z daleka – western, USA 1996 12:30 Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas – komedia, USA 2000 14:30 Co za tydzień – magazyn 15:05 Gala boksu w Las Vegas 16:20 Niania (21) – serial komediowy 16:55 Magda M. (20) – serial obyczajowy 17:55 Kryminalni (45) – serial kryminalny 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy – magazyn 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 21:45 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:15 Superwizjer – magazyn 22:50 Nie do wiary: Pamięć – magazyn 23:20 Magazyn piłkarski: Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00:35 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills – komedia, USA 1984 02:35 Telesklep – reklama 03:00 Nic straconego – powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 6.30 Eurinfo 6.35 Tygodnik Trójki 7.15 Książka dla malucha 7.20 Lippy & Messy - kurs języka ang. 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Prognoza pogody 8.00 Wiara i życie 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Rola 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 10.10 Integracja 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Etniczne klimaty 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Władza 12.15 Czytaj z Trójką 12.30 Kurier 12.40 Mojżesz prawodawca - serial obycz. 12.45 Twarze teatru 13.40 Mojżesz prawodawca - serlał obycz. 13.45 Śladami Jana Pawła II 14.15 Krakowskie legendy 14.30 Kurier 14.35 (na żywo) Siatkówka kobiet: Muszynianka Muszyna - BKS Bielsko Biała 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.50 Speed 2 17.00 Portrety 17.25 Pogoda 17.30 Kurier 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Transmisja sportowa 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Młodzież kontra 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.10 Studencki magazyn dezinformacyjny 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Sportowa niedziela 23.30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Szanghaju - pływanie na krótkim basenie 0.00 Elisa z Rivombrosy - serial 0.45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 1.10 Teleplotki 1.30 Kurier 1.50 Studio pogoda 1.55 Sportowa niedziela 2.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:50 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:15 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:40 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:05 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:30 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09:00 Pamiętny kwiecień – dramat wojenny 10:50 Magia cyrku – cyrk 11:55 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:00 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 13:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:00 Na wariackich papierach (2) 15:00 Siatkówka: BOT Skra Bełchatów – Jastrzębski Węgiel 17:00 J.A.G. – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (78) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Jakoś leci – komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 20:20 Oblężenie Ruby Ridge (1) – serial sensacyjny 21:20 Threshold – strategia przetrwania (2) – serial fantastyczny 22:20 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:50 Latający Holender – thriller, USA 2000 00:45 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:15 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 01:40 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 02:05 Odlot – program rozrywkowy 02:40 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 03:05 V-Max – program motoryzacyjny 03:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Robert Rozmus show; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odcinek 332; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 22/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka dla Malucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 720* - Smutek na wsi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 721* - Kontrowersje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Rok Mozartowski - X Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego - W. A. Mozart - Msza C-dur KV 317 "Koronacyjna"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry św. Floriana w Warszawie 14:35 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 7/21* - Judym, czyli czyn społeczny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Zaproszenie - Toruń - piernikowy gród; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Biografie - Dlatego zrobiłem film; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:35 Mój pierwszy raz - 5; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odcinek 333; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 27 - Kevin Kocurem (Kangaroo Greek Gang - Kevin The Cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Nieproszony gość; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Gabriela Kownacka, Cezary Morawski, Jan Frycz, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Roman Bartosiewicz, Jan Greber, Stanisław Iżykowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Bezludna wyspa - Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Magdalena Wójcik i Aleksandra Woźniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Od arii do piosenki- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Linia Specjalna - Tadeusz Mazowiecki - Pierwszy Premier III Rzeczpospolitej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Jak wędrowne ptaki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 333; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 27 - Kevin Kocurem (Kangaroo Greek Gang - Kevin The Cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Nieproszony gość; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zaproszenie - Toruń - piernikowy gród; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 7/21* - Judym, czyli czyn społeczny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Mozartowski smak (141); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Salon kresowy - W zdrowym ciele zdrowy rozum; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Odpust zupełny; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Biografie - Dlatego zrobiłem film; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:30 Spin City (3) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody 08:30 Odnaleźć przeznaczenie – melodramat, USA 2003 10:05 Lucky Luke – western, Francja/Niemcy 2004 11:35 Bez limitu prędkości – film sensacyjny, Niemcy 2004 13:05 Łapu capu ekstra 13:35 To rola dla niego – film dok. 15:10 Między słowami – film obycz., USA 2003 16:55 Męskie sekrety – komedia romant., Francja 2003 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Spin City (3) 20:00 Premiera: Powrót do Garden State – komediodramat, USA 2004 21:50 Bestia – film sensacyjny, Kanada/Hongkong/Wlk. Bryt. 2003 23:25 Poza zasięgiem – film sensacyjny, USA/Polska/Wielka Brytania 2004 00:55 Wilk – thriller, Hiszpania 2004 02:55 Autobus odjeżdża o 6.20 – dramat, Polska 1954 left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Żadnych łez – dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia 2002 08:10 Zobacz w HBO 08:40 Odzyskać brata – film obyczajowy, Francja 2004 10:10 Na planie 10:40 Druga strona nieba – film przygodowy, USA 2001 12:30 Widmo z głębin – thriller, USA 2005 14:05 Kubuś i Hefalumpy – film animowany, USA 2005 15:15 Błękitny motyl – dramat obyczajowy, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2004 16:55 Lackawanna Blues – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Kylie Minogue: Showgirl Tour 20:00 21 gramów – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 22:00 Premiera: Kawa i papierosy – komedia, USA/Japonia/ Włochy 2003 23:35 Raperzy z Malibu – komedia, USA 2003 01:00 Tombstone – western, USA 1993 03:10 Mroczna Argentyna – thriller, Hiszpania/USA/Wielka Brytania 2003 04:55 Kubuś i Hefalumpy – film animowany, USA 2005 left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Charly (za zgodą rodziców) (91') 08:15 Droga do Ottway (bez ograniczeń wiekowych (90') 09:50 Nie ma jak w domu (bez ograniczeń wiekowych) (91') 11:25 Duran Duran - koncert na Wembley (58') 12:25 Cztery siostry (za zgodą rodziców) (87') 13:55 Madame de (za zgodą rodziców) (87') 15:55 Ząb (bez ograniczeń wiekowych) (87') 16:55 Ozzie (bez ograniczeń wiekowych) (85') 18:25 Dale Earnhardt (tylko dla dorosłych) (92') 20:00 Brudna wojna (tylko dla dorosłych) (89') 21:30 Odmrożenie (tylko dla dorosłych) (77') 22:50 Pancho Villa we własnej osobie (tylko dla dorosłych) (107') 00:40 Wielkie nic (tylko dla dorosłych) (85') 02:10 Silver City (tylko dla dorosłych) (122') 04:15 Na planie (25') 04:45 Ząb (bez ograniczeń wiekowych) (87') left|thumb|79x79px 09:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 09:05 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, O kondycji teatru w Polsce; rozmowa 09:45 Przewodnik, odc. 32; magazyn kulturalny 10:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Stille nacht, odc. 1; film animowany Wielka Brytania 1988 10:02 Kino krótkich filmów: Stille nacht, odc. 2; film animowany Wielka Brytania 1988 10:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Stille nacht, odc. 3; film animowany Wielka Brytania 1988 10:10 Kino krótkich filmów: Stille nacht, odc. 4; film animowany Wielka Brytania 1988 10:15 Moje miasto; film obyczajowy Polska 2002; reż.: Marek Lechki; wyk: Agnieszka Banach, Radosław Chrześciański /stereo/ 11:20 U pana Boga za piecem; komedia Polska 1998; reż.: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Plac Republiki; film dokumentalny Francja 1974 15:00 Morricone dyryguje Morricone; koncert /stereo/ 16:05 Przewodnik, odc. 32; magazyn kulturalny 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny, odc. 34; magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Spotkania, Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski, odc. 1; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:05 Ewa Bem; koncert 18:00 Spotkania, Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski, odc. 2; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 18:25 Wiek z Louisem Armstrongiem; film dokumentalny Francja 2001 19:10 Spotkania, Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski, odc. 3; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 19:20 22. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree ‘80 - Sonny Rollins; koncert 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy z..., Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:00 Takie jest życie; film obyczajowy USA 1986; reż.: Blake Edwards; wyk: Jack Lemmon, Julie Andrews 22:50 Tygodnik kulturalny, odc. 34; magazyn kulturalny 23:30 Niedzielne rozmowy o śmierci, Nocny stróż seria 12; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Taper, odc. 4; program muzyczny /stereo/ 00:25 Strefa alternatywna: Ultimo Ballo; film animowany USA 2005 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Sign of the Times; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Close to the Edit; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:39 Strefa alternatywna: All the things she said; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Midnight Mover; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:48 Strefa alternatywna: All That I Wanted; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: The Original Wropper; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:55 Strefa alternatywna: Hell in Paradise; film animowany USA 2005 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:30 Mania grania 06:20 Telesklep 08:20 Na osi 08:55 Jak łyse konie 10:15 Seans filmowy 11:10 Mała księżniczka: film 13:10 Szpital pod palmami, odc. 6: serial 14:10 Pogoda na miłość, odc. 3: serial 15:05 Wyprawa Robinson, odc. 2 16:50 Krokodyl Dundee II: film 19:10 Medicopter 117, odc. 10 20:10 Forrest Gump: film 23:00 Dowody zbrodni, odc. 2 00:05 Rodzinne kłamstwa: film 01:55 Nocne igraszki 03:30 Telesklep TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 05:05 Loża prasowa 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Bezpiecznik 06:30 Skrót informacji, sportowe podsumowanie dnia, prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 07:04 Wydanie drugie poprawione 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 07:45 Bez komentarza 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel 09:00 Serwis informacyjny ( goście: A.Lepper, M.Kuchciński), prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:45 Reportaż tygodnia 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 10:45 Studio Europa 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:07 Loża prasowa 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 12:45 e-Life 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, konferencja prasowa Samoobrony 13:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 14:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 15:30 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Automaniak 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Forbes TV 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 18:15 e-Life 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Żadnych granic 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Automaniak 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:07 Loża prasowa 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Loża prasowa 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 21:35 Firma 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:10 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 1 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 2 23:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 23:35 Bilans tygodnia 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:05 Forbes TV 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji, e-Life, prognoza pogody 02:20 Bez komentarza 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:35 Automaniak 03:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Firma 04:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 04:05 Multikino 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione Eurosport 08:30 Zawody w Paryżu: Maraton Wstęp 08:45 Zawody w Paryżu: Maraton 11:15 Turniej WTA w Amelia Island: Tenis Półfinał 12:30 Wyścig w Walencji: Formuła GP2 2. wyścig 13:15 UCI Pro-Tour – Paryż-Roubaix: Kolarstwo Wstęp 13:30 UCI Pro-Tour – Paryż-Roubaix: Kolarstwo 17:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Szanghaju 18:30 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn w Lowell: Curling Finał 21:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych 21:45 Zawody z cyklu World Series w Long Beach: ChampCar 00:00 Rajd Korsyki: Rajd Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata – 3. dzień 00:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:45 J.C. Diaz Melero – M. Mutu: Boks Walka kategorii lekkiej (do 60 kg) o mistrzostwo Europy w Santa Cruz de Tenerife Polsat Sport 07:00 BOT Skra Bełchatów - Jastrzębski Węgiel, Polska Liga Siatkówki - 1. mecz finałowy; siatkówka 09:25 FC Barcelona - Benfica Lizbona, Liga Mistrzów - ćwierćfinał; piłka nożna 11:15 Werder Brema - Bayern Monachium, Bundesliga; piłka nożna 13:05 Borussia Dortmund - Bayer Leverkusen, Bundesliga; piłka nożna 14:55 Marma Polskie Folie Rzeszów - CKM Złomrex Włókniarz Częstochowa, Ekstraliga; żużel /program na żywo/ 17:15 Clip; magazyn sportowy 17:25 HSV Hamburg - Borussia Mönchengladbach, Bundesliga; piłka nożna /program na żywo/ 19:30 FC Kilmarnock - Celtic Glasgow, Liga szkocka; piłka nożna /program na żywo/ 21:30 Gol; magazyn piłkarski 22:30 Futbol Mundial; magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Mundial 2006; magazyn piłkarski 23:10 MSV Duisburg - Schalke 04, Bundesliga; piłka nożna 00:55 KO TV; magazyn bokserski Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku